Sorting:Raymond Lisieux
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets ---- 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Daphné and Étienne Lisieux were a couple of French aristocrats with three sons and one daughter - Jean, Nathanaël, Valérian and Evangeline. Étienne wanted yet another child - hopefully another daughter for stronger alliances - but Daphné did not think that it would be possible. Nor did she want to go through the pains and risks of childbirth again. But she did as her husband bid, as all women are expected to, and five years after Evangeline's birth came twins, one with the same shade of blonde hair as her father and the other with his mother's shade of brown. Almost as soon as they were born, they were given to wet nurses and pushed to the back of both parents' minds. Raymond Lisieux and his twin sister Adrienne are the youngest born in the House of Lisieux. Growing up, Raymond was well aware that he was destined to be magical, like his siblings before him. His older siblings were his best friends, but he was closest to Valérian, probably due to the fact that they are the closest in age. When Raymond and Adrienne were only first years at Hogwarts, Evangeline went missing. While this was distressing for Raymond-- the first time any of the Lisieux siblings head off to a magical school, their older sister goes missing, but it was clear that Adrienne was more worried, and so Raymond tried to be strong for her, putting on a brave face. Four years later, now fifth years, he's still not sure how well she's coping. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Raymond, as the youngest in his family, has never been overly interested in the affairs of money and all that nonsense (he isn't going to inherit it anyway). He's well aware that at some point, his parents will find some girl to get him hitched with, but until then, Raymond has no issues with flirting with everyone in sight. He's quite charming, and loves romance. Make no mistake, he's not at all effeminate-- he has mastered the art of wooing the ladies. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Tallish, and the brown hair and blue eyes of his mother. His eyes betray all of his emotions. His face claim is Douglas Booth. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Nope 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 4 13. What time zone are you? UTC -6 (US Central Time) Category:Sorted